Un-acceptable
by Dragonrider44
Summary: What if Zhalia wasn't the traitor? What if Sophie was? Do not read this if you like Sophie! Slight, not a lot, DxZ. No Flames Please, set before and during season one episode 17. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Review Please!


In-accuracy

 **Author's note: OK you need a great deal of patience from you and the acceptance that it will be awful. Do- not read this if you like Sophie I'm sorry but I would rather not be murdered! It's rated T to be safe and I do not own Huntik and is set before episode 17 but you have to work out which episodes they come from P.S it's a one-shot and also it's gonna jump between moments like crazy because although I adore Huntik I do not Know it off by heart but I am trying.  
**

* * *

Sophie PoV

I glared at the newcomer that had just saved Dante Vale, Lok Lambert and 'myself'. She had introduced as 'Zhalia Moon' and Dante had clarified her as the foundations 'Lone wolf' but already I knew all about her. That was the problem. I knew all about her and the fact she was highly intelligent. This woman could ruin my plans, she had done already, and it had been incredibly difficult sneaking that titan into the hotel and then pretending not to know anything about it, making myself look like the damsel in distress. But then again I was a good actress could I possible make it look like she was the danger instead of me? Perhaps my plans weren't so out of place after all.

* * *

Zhalia PoV

I pulled out my earpiece and crushed it underfoot. Shame though, the earpiece had been connected to my phone and helped a lot especially on missions but I had no choice. About a month ago I had received an anonymous call telling me some serious creepy stuff and even though I had blocked the caller I had still received messages and calls all telling me basically the same thing.

"Watch out Miss Moon we are near and you are in peril!"

Always along those lines and I was seriously getting A) creeped out and B) annoyed because whoever they are they are wasting my time. Now a logical solution would be to tell someone, since I'm in the foundation I have plenty of people to ask as well, but have I told anyone at all? No. Of course I haven't I have no confidence in anyone save myself and why should I? I was born on the streets, got sent to an orphanage, get chucked back out onto the streets and spend the rest of my life trying to survive, who helped me out then and who would help me out now? I tugged myself out of painful memories and stared up at the tall foundation building in front of me. Something was wrong. I took a deep breath before running inside.

* * *

Dante PoV

I leaned my head back against my pillow and sighed; I wanted to work out why Zhalia was being so secretive like she always had this shield up preventing me from seeing what was really going on with her life. But there was also Sophie and her distrust for Zhalia, that definitely wasn't helping her trust issue but why was Sophie always so uptight about Zhalia? Sophie kept saying that she couldn't be trusted and there was something wrong about her but whatever Sophie saw I definitely couldn't. Lok didn't seem to have a problem but then again he was incredible naïve sometimes; I wondered if Sophie's dislike for Zhalia was because of Lok though, the first time he had met Zhalia Lok had said that she was even better than Sophie and that of course would cause jealousy especially with someone like Sophie. I turned off my bedside lamp and rolled over, I was going to keep an eye on them and perhaps I could end this feud before it became visible violence.

Sophie PoV – Ireland

* * *

I looked down at my cypherdex containing my next instructions from the boss. Quite simple really; once I had taken down Dante Vale the others would just fall apart and without the foundations most successful team they would crumble easily. My side-plan may not exactly be working out the way I wanted it to because no one really believed me when I said that Zhalia was not to be trusted but I knew that Dante was watching her though and I knew why, Zhalia kept secrets and she would and will take them to the grave. Do I know what those secrets are? Of course I do I'm the one who started them, speaking of which she should be getting one of those 'secrets' any minute now.

* * *

Zhalia PoV (same time)

I continued writing in my journal about what had happened in the last few days and etc. I liked just sitting quietly and writing it felt relaxing, most people wouldn't believe it because I'm well how do you put it? Athletic, I like doing gymnastics and physical stuff so most can't see me sitting still for long periods of time. I was sitting calmly but then my phone started ringing, ok you may say that is what phones do but I had set that ring only for the anonymous caller so that's why I was so surprised. I pulled out the phone from my bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"We are very near now Miss Moon, I would watch out for yourself."

"Ok I get it what exactly do you want from me?"

The phone line went dead and I slammed the lid down on my phone frustrated. Why couldn't one thing go right for me lately, Sophie thinks I'm some kind of traitor or something like that, Dante thinks that I'm trustworthy but that I'm not so trustworthy that he needs to keep an eye on me and Lok just thinks the worlds made of sunshine. Helpful much!

* * *

Dante PoV

Who was Zhalia talking to? She sounded pretty distressed but why wouldn't she talk to me? I had tried to ask her about why she was being so secretive, I asked her round one day to train with us -we had a battle which ended up in a draw with a my boltflaire at her neck and her venomhand at my heart- and when Lok and Sophie had gone to get us drinks I asked her. Well that worked very well, not, she told me that if I didn't trust her then that was fine but she did have the right to privacy. I obviously felt guilty about it now since I made her feel so awkward and out of place but I did try to press it on her that she could talk to me but it didn't look like it worked. I heard Zhalia slam the phone down on something and then complete silence, I closed my eyes; tomorrow we were going to help Scarlett on her mission and I was going to need my rest.

* * *

Sophie PoV

I smiled slightly as we entered the tomb clutching the machine bug I had been sent through my cypherdex, just as I entered I heard Dante speak to Zhalia

"Are you ok Zhalia?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Dante knew something was up with Zhalia now so perhaps he was listening to my pleas of her guilt. We walked through the caves leading downwards and every now and again I would mention some facts until I saw Zhalia separate from the group. I clenched my fists; she had seen the seekers who had come to distract the others while I got to Dante, how does she do it? We were trying to scare her so that she lost her edge and make herself look even more un-trustworthy but she's still as astute and strong as ever! Can we not break her! But oh-well we were going to make sure no-one trusted her after today, I almost feel sorry for her…almost.

* * *

I held the tiny injection needle in my hand, it contained a drug which would render the user dizzy and dis-orientated for a while. Any minute now organisation suits would be coming to attack the team and Scarlett so I had to act fast, I walked towards the blue haired seeker and brushed past her and sticking the needle in her arm. She wouldn't feel the needle going in since it was so small but any minute now the effects would begin. I heard yelling behind me, let the battle commence.

* * *

I was very convincing; after the fight I yelled at Zhalia and all she could do was stammer that she felt sick, quite literally since the effects were still wearing off but it was enough I could now see in Dante's eyes some kind of doubt. I used break-spell to unlock a secret door disguised as a wall allowing Dante, Scarlett and Zhalia into a room that supposedly contained Gybolg but while they were busy investigating the suits came back. I put up a show making Lok think that I was being attacked as well but that we were losing, what I did not expect that while the door was closing Lok shoved me inside to 'protect' me. Now I was screwed.

"The doors magic is stronger on this side I can't break it!" I was worried now, I would be stuck in here with these people and I felt so helpless. Dante used Metagolum and Dragonfist to start opening the door but the suits were getting in the way, they were just as useless as Defoe's suits, I had no choice if I didn't I would be trapped in here. I ran up to the door as if to push it and pressed the metal bug against the wall- door at the same time Zhalia threw a rock at it, the door opened again and we ran out joining the fight.

That night I had to contact my boss telling him about my failure, that was unpleasant and not something I really wanted to repeat but at least I had one thing that I could say about the day though. Dante Vale suspected Zhalia Moon.

* * *

Zhalia PoV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why could nothing ever go right for me? Something happened today which made me feel really weird so I couldn't help Dante and then Sophie blamed me by saying I was a traitor and now Dante doubts me! There is a lack of justice in my life right now. Everything is as bad as gets right? No! The phone starts ringing so now I have another problem; I picked up the phone and answered

"What do you want now?"

"You got in our way today Miss Moon, you shouldn't do that so watch out because we will get you, it's a big game of hide and seek!"

I hung up feeling scared now, perhaps if today hadn't happened I might of told Dante or someone but now I was truly alone. The only friends I had ever had were leaving me.

* * *

The Tomb of Nefertiti

I was just following the plan, just following the plan and that stupid phone rings! I even changed my number!

"You are interfering with our plans Miss Moon and you really shouldn't do that, don't forget that we will come and get you if you cause any trouble."

"I understand" I hung up and muttered under my breath "Now get out of my life."

When me and Lok met up with the others I handed the map over the Sophie and followed the others through the tomb.

* * *

Sophie PoV

Hahahaha it is just too easy! She is the one that gets the map I use a spell to change what it says so it looks like Zhalia is the one who changed it. Everyone is so stupid! It won't be long and they will all be gone. It has been a fun trip I must say, we went through every trap and they survived and I have just witnessed Zhalia jump into a crevice to save Lok's Dad's precious clue. Pathetic. He trusts her so she feels like she owes him something, like her life maybe? How desperate she is to make herself trusted, it makes her look even more like a traitor and clearing my way to do my job without any trouble.

* * *

Zhalia PoV – journey to Klaus's bookshop

I sat on the plane nervously looking at the text message I had just been sent.

"No one trusts you Miss Moon and we are coming to get you!"

I bit my lip and tried to send a reply telling whoever they were to get lost but I couldn't get a signal, just then Lok came over to speak to me.

"Hey Zhalia what's up? Hang on? Are you playing cell phone games on a mission?" He looked at me with his constantly happy expression; I couldn't burden him with problems so I just agreed with him and put the phone away. The team agreed to keep a low profile which of course failed miserable and ended up with me and Dante on the plane wing trying to stop a bunch of suits from blowing up the plane. Eventually we landed and made it to Klaus's bookshop and with my luck the phone starts vibrating in my bag, I glanced sideways at Dante before hiding behind a book shelf to read it.

"Like hide and seek Miss Moon, we're coming to get you Ready or Not!"

I finished reading and then suddenly Dante put his hand on my shoulder; I was not expecting that so I probably jumped a mile high.

"You shouldn't let your guard down in a place like this, something might happen to you and no one would know."

"Hey I was just making sure the ringer was off!" I know I shouldn't have lied to him but I didn't like the look in his eyes, it was distrusting and made me feel ashamed of myself. He knew I was keeping secrets and I all I could do was hope he didn't believe Sophie.

Eventually we found a lift to Klaus's hide out but not till after we fought spiders and looked through a bunch of seriously creepy books but oh well that's just everyday life for a seeker isn't it? We went into the lift and Dante formed a plan which meant I had to work with Sophie! I didn't say anything but Sophie put up a fuss saying that after a day with me Klaus would seem like a good guy and all that but naturally Dante refused and that was that. I just want Dante to trust me again. I…I… I care about him but he doesn't care about me or trust me and that really hurts.

* * *

Dante PoV

Why, Why, Why Sophie? Are you making this so difficult? Zhalia is not a bad person but Sophie is making her think I'm against her but I'm not. I just want to know what's wrong with her because somehow this secret, that phone and this mission were linked and all I want know is how to help her. I care about her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me but I can't help it.

My plan was amazing. Klaus did not see that coming, there is a spy in our ranks so instead of saying what we were really doing I just made it up and he totally fell for it! One thing I did find out was Zhalia got more texts but the more she got the less she participated and I was beginning… I said Beginning! To wonder if there was the possibility Sophie was right and Zhalia might actually be a traitor? Did I mention beginning? Because I really doubt it and I really don't think that I'm right about it but….

* * *

Sophie PoV

No, No, No! I can't believe I failed! Failure is not an option! Dante Vale tricked me! He tricked us! Klaus told me that if I failed again then well… it wouldn't be good. I was told that I would have to break my cover if need be but I'm still trying to build on the whole Zhalia is the traitor thing but I guess now I have no choice, I gave the order for the number of texts and calls Zhalia was getting to be stepped up and I could see it working. She would hide away trying to regain composure but it was noticeable and she missing out on fights so Dante thought that she might be unwilling to fight but it wasn't working quick enough, how could he still trust her after all the work I've done! I've heard Dante's next move which is to go to Vlad the Impaler's castle and retrieve his amulets, I let Klaus know of course and he will be there as well so this next mission will be Dante Vale's, Zhalia Moon's and Lok Lambert's last.

* * *

Dante's PoV

Metz and Zhalia, Metz and Zhalia, Metz and Zhalia. Both of them needed my help and yet I couldn't help either of them! I tried to talk to Metz but he said that fighting evil was my only concern and not him and then I tried to talk to Zhalia and she just said she was fine and went home, I mean talk about being walked out on. Tomorrow we are going to Vlad's castle to find all his amulets, it's going to be a really dangerous mission since the castle is probably trapped but if my plan works we should be able to secure the amulets and make it out of there in one piece. Hopefully.

I sat on the train and showed the rest of my team our mission on the Holotome, they had noticed that I wasn't completely focussed but I just tried to ignore them. Once I had finished Zhalia walked of towards the back of the train and I noticed that she had her phone in her hand, I wondered if I smashed the phone she would tell me what's going on but she would probably kill me first so that's not really and option. I left Lok and Sophie to their teenage talk and followed Zhalia out back.

* * *

Zhalia PoV

I looked down at the newest message a repeat of what had been sent to me this morning.

"we've got you now! We're coming to get you now!"

I put the phone back in my bag and leaned over the railings breathing deeply, next thing I know Dante is standing next to me. I leapt away from him in surprise,

"Dante I didn't see you there." I had to pull my hair away from my face to actually see him which is actually quite embarrassing but oh-well.

"Are you alright?" How many times can that man ask that question? It's getting annoying but he isn't getting a different answer. Probably. "This mission seems to have you on edge."

"It's nothing I just have a bad feeling that's all." Lying through my teeth again, I thought back to the message, was it worth telling him? The message was much more serious than last time but then again Dante doubted me so maybe not so much of a good idea. "What about you? You're the one who's got something going on right now. It's that big shot isn't it? Metz?"

"So you know about Metz."

"Of course I do, he's in charge of everything… the top dog"

"But before that he was the one who taught me how to be a seeker, he was my whole world." I looked at Dante and then he started to fade and my past started swimming before instead. I was a small girl again and I had just been beaten up by older kids again, I was walking through the streets trying not to cry but then I could hear noises and yells. I followed the sounds and then I saw strange people but they were shooting… fire! Out of their hands! They held up necklaces like the one I had and called out to them and monsters appeared! I watched them until they were done fighting and when they were gone I tried myself, I said the words they said and it worked. Then I tried bringing out the monster but mine was smaller but I liked it better and it liked me. It called itself Gareon and it taught me things, I survived, I found a charity school were I got an education however small and from that I got a job which was just enough to buy shelter for me and then I joined the foundation Gareon had told me about. He was a good friend but he wouldn't tell me where I got the necklace aka amulet from since I couldn't remember and other things like who my parents were since he knew that as well but I learnt to keep my mouth shut.

"Zhalia?" I looked at Dante; his amber eyes were softer than I had ever seen them. "Zhalia there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…" He was moving closer to me looking down into my face. "and that is… Raypulse!" He spun around and hit a suit that had been aiming at us and then ran back inside. I growled slightly in frustration and then I jumped up onto the roof,

"What you doing Miss Moon?" They taunted me, bad move. I used a spell that shot both him and his titan of the train and then ran back into the train. Lok, Sophie and Dante had already finished off the others just as the train pulled into the station.

* * *

Dante pulled up the plan on his Holotome; he would take the towers, I would take the main area but at that point Sophie objected

"Don't send her alone Dante! She's been acting even weirder than usual!" She was practically crying now.

"I'm standing right here you know" She glared at me whilst Lok offered to go with me but Dante refused saying that his plan wouldn't work unless he, Sophie and Cherit went to the basement level. We split up and went to our separate locations.

* * *

Dante PoV

Well that went well. I tried talking to Zhalia and suits show! I try to show that I trust Zhalia by letting her go alone when I could've sent Cherit with her and Sophie kicks up a fuss! Typical but now I have a job to do and I need to put that first. The towers aren't very big so I shouldn't take too long and I've already done a few of them, I got a radio transmition from Zhalia and I answered it.

"Zhalia are you ok?"

"Yes I've searched the entire of the main floor but by the looks of it Klaus has been here."

"Right so he is somewhere in the castle got it, go help Sophie and Lok I know Sophie is a pain sometimes but you've got to do this one thing for me."

"I know, I know, I know I'll go give them a hand."

"Good luck" the transmition ended and I continued searching.

* * *

Sophie PoV

So we just got attacked Antedeluvian and we are now in a torture chamber and we have the bag of amulets, great. I received instructions from Klaus so now I just have to get rid of Lok whilst we're down here then go get Zhalia.

"Sophie run it's Antedeluvian!" I looked around and saw it swooping down towards me and Lok.

"Guys over here!"

"Zhalia!" What is she doing here! She will foil my plans it's not fair! None the less I still have to follow her or I'm titan food. Zhalia lead us into a cage where Antedeluvian couldn't get us.

"We need a plan, I dropped the amulet bag!" Lok looked at me desperately.

"I'll distract it whilst you two get the amulets." Zhalia said looking at us seriously.

"It'll go for whoever has the strongest titans which might not be you!" I told her even though if the titan kills her it makes my life easier but anyway.

"We could leave our titans here Sophie that way it won't bother us!"

"Fine then let's do it your way then" Lok summoned a titan to protect our titans and then we ran out of the cage.

"Where's the trap!" Lok yelled trying to act like Indiana Jones.

"Right here! Farslip" The cage door shut and I grinned at Lok "You really thought I was on your side Lok!" We began to fight and I had Lok on the ground within seconds that just left Zhalia. We fought hard until I had to play dirty; I attacked the still weak Lok making Zhalia run to protect him.

"Please Sophie don't, don't hurt him you must have some decency!"

"How can you say that? I have been sending you all those calls and texts and yet you still believe I am a good person. I have drugged you to make it look like you are a traitor and even turned your own friends against you! How can you say that?"

"Because you must have had a reason, you were orphaned like me and I know that in those situations you will do anything to survive."

"I could survive I had everything I needed, I chose this life I chose it on order to gain power and avenge myself."

"Yourself?"

"I was left without parents how do you think I felt? All I had was a butler!"

"And I had nothing, so many of us never had that luxury Sophie you should be grateful you had that and not a life of poverty."

"It's too late now Zhalia Moon!" I shot a boltflaire at her which hit her stomach making her collapse, I tied her and Lok up so Klaus could experiment on them later. Now Klaus wanted me on the roof, why there I don't know but oh well I have finished my work here.

* * *

Dante PoV

I lay on the roof top, how stupid I've been I fought the suits and I got beaten. I should have called for help. "Are you going to finish me off then?" I felt so angry at myself I was supposed to be the leader and the best and here I was about to be killed by a mad man.

"No she is." Klaus smiled evilly, behind him Zhalia emerged spells in hand looking determined.

"Zhalia what have you done?" She looked at me with confusion and then realisation. Klaus started to laugh.

"You really thought it was her? Look behind you!" I spun around and saw Sophie glaring at me with spells in hand and then it all made sense. Zhalia wasn't the danger Sophie was, Zhalia was protecting me and I had just accused her of being a traitor.

"Zhalia I'm so sorry I was jumping to conclusions!" I could see the hurt I had caused in her eyes and all I wanted was to take back all those words I had just said, was she going to give up on me now? Let Klaus and Sophie kill me?

"Boltflaire!"

"Overshield!" I scrambled to my feet whilst Zhalia protected me from Sophie's attacks and then we fought. I took on Klaus and the remaining suits whilst Zhalia took on Sophie.

"Double-spell, Boltflaire!" I yelled taking out the final two suits and turning to focus on Klaus. I could see Zhalia taking down Sophie but slowly and it was obvious Zhalia was tired, Klaus was weak himself so I yelled out "Zhalia swap dance partners!" I ran passed her and started battling Sophie. She was good so much better than I ever realised but I eventually had her pinned against a wall.

"Ahhh, King Basilisk put them in their place!" I whirled around to see Zhalia hanging off the edge of the roof holding on with only one hand, she looked into my eyes and jerked her head at Klaus and I realised what she meant. I looked at Klaus and then back into her eyes and nodded.

I walked over to Zhalia and pulled her up onto the roof and into my chest, holding her tightly. Klaus was trapped in a stone gaze prison which King Basilisk had trapped him in and Sophie had fled when Klaus was finished. I looked down at Zhalia who was breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"We need to go and find Lok, he was hurt but he told me to go help you." She pulled away from me and made to walk towards the closest tower.

"Zhalia I'm sorry I doubted you I was wrong." I made to put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away from me.

"You were right Dante I was keeping secrets but… but I can't talk about it now later though."

"I understand but later." I followed her down to the basement levels to find Lok.

* * *

Zhalia PoV

We all sat in Dante's living room, everyone but Sophie. Her betrayal was difficult for everyone especially Lok who took it very personally. The foundation is trying to track her down and her body-guard, butler and mansion were under surveillance so hopefully we will get her soon. I don't know how I felt because I knew why she'd done it and once upon a time I felt the same thing. Dante looked at me from across the room and I knew what he wanted. I still hadn't told him my secret even though I promised to and sooner or later he was going to start asking questions. Speaking of the devil my phone began to ring in my pocket. I looked at Dante who raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You got in our way Miss Moon, We are going to get you and don't think you will escape this time." I hung up glaring down at my phone.

"Zhalia what's wrong? Who's been calling you and texting you all this time?" He came and sat on the sofa next to me. I pulled all the messages that had been sent to me as well as all the recorded calls and voicemails. The more he read and listened the more horrified his face became, when he had done he pulled me into a hug and through the phone to Lok. "Why didn't you tell me Zhalia?"

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you and well… you know." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head gently. Maybe he did care about me after all.

"We will find Sophie, we will stop these calls you keep getting and we will stop the organisation but most importantly we can trust each other." Dante grinned at me and Lok and I most definitely knew he was right

* * *

 **Authors note: Ok how bad was it? Please review and tell me what you thought please**


End file.
